


Straight Jeans and Eyelashes

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 生贺班迪和性转班迪，卧底时期，无H，有毒品以及与他人性关系暗示相关描写





	Straight Jeans and Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redland).

> Lana Del Rey - Breaking My Heart

Dominga觉得那劣质的假睫毛刺得她眼睛痛。  
当然也可能不是假睫毛的问题，她昨晚喝了太多酒，又一夜没合眼。干涩的眼睛会痛，这是常识，她扶着门框脱鞋时这么想，然后高筒靴的拉链就卡在了黑色皮革里。Dominga低声咒骂了一句自己的靴子，把拉链稍微拉回去一点，再用力向下一扯，然后甩甩腿把它脱掉。当她用这个方法脱掉另一只靴子后卧室里的人终于弄出了点动静，她反锁上满是划痕的门，赤脚踩在地板上走向卧室。  
“你怎么在这儿。”她双手插着兜，倚着卧室的门问。  
Dominic穿着背心和牛仔裤躺在她床上，手里翻着一本关于摩托车的杂志。“你给了我钥匙，”他声音压得很低，但还能听出来嗓子哑了，“我以为这是我可以随意出入的意思。”  
“你该低调点。”Dominga走进卧室从柜子里拿出干净的衣服。“我去洗澡，”她说，头也不回钻进浴室，“把你的脏衣服脱下来，那是新换的床垫。”  
她终于有机会扯下被干巴巴的胶水粘在眼皮上的假睫毛，然后发现虽然这不能缓解疼痛，却至少让她眼皮发沉的感觉好了点。她尽量不让自己在洗澡时睡着，虽然她想就这么趴在浴缸里睡到天黑。卸妆水让她的脸变成一块失水的海绵，而等睡醒了之后，她又要画上浓妆，假装毒品没有在她的脸上留下任何痕迹。  
Dominic脱掉了那件沾着机油的背心，谢天谢地，Dominga抖了抖自己身上和地上那件款式相同的背心，坐在床边，由着半干的头发往地板上淌水。墙不知道什么时候又脏了一块，房东又多了一个扣钱的好借口，Dominga从床头摸到自己剩下的半包烟，打开抽出一支抿在嘴唇间，而Dominic在她来回扭头找打火机的时候贴心地掏出自己的，点燃了送到她嘴边。  
他总是这么有分寸，既不会燎到她的长头发，也能保证烟头和火苗的亲密接触。  
Dominga把“谢谢”咽进喉咙，随后才发现这是Dominic的烟。无所谓，她眼睛疼到无法睁开，身后的枕头对她来说无比可爱，只要能让她半躺着闭会儿眼睛，让她去舔Dominic背心上的机油都行。  
“你去干嘛了？”Dominic声音还是低低的，问句的尾音扬起时带着沙子一样的粗糙。  
“你呢？”Dominga呲着牙反问，眼睛紧紧闭着，“别告诉我你的声音变成这样是因为昨天参加音乐节去了。”  
这个该死的警察卧底，她心里不无讽刺地想，竟然以为不会有人看穿他的伪装。当然啦，鉴于她自己也不是什么好东西，她还不想得罪一个敢杀人的卧底——她还没活够。  
等她在地狱天使弄到了足够多的钱和关系网，她就把烂摊子都交给自己老板，然后彻底消失跑到地球另一头弄一张污点证人的保命符去。  
“一个俱乐部出了点乱子，”Dominic趁着她畅想未来的空当说，“你应该听说了吧，有人没管好自己养的狗。”  
“哦，那件事。”她把腿叠在一起，干脆躺在床上，“昨天晚上我确实听说了，但是不知道是你负责清理他们。”  
她眼睛还是疼得厉害，于是她把灭了那支烟，俯身在抽屉里翻找眼药水。找到那个透明药瓶还是挺顺利的，但是她根本睁不开眼睛把它滴在眼球上。“你的眼睛看着像被火烧过。”Dominic说，然后从她手里拿过那瓶人工眼泪，再一次展示了他天生的分寸感，恰到好处地把两滴药水滴进Dominga的眼睛。  
“老天，”她捂住上半张脸，“好多了。”  
“疤脸说什么了？”Dominic也不会放弃任何套话的机会。  
“你期待他说什么？”Dominga学着他压低声音，“他什么都没说，甚至比平时还高兴。”  
她没说谎，也不清楚这些有意无意的“情报泄露”到底帮过这个男人多少次了。Dominga不在乎警察会不会把事情搅得更糟，总之她的目标只有钱和报复：这个卧底甚至能帮她完成后者。  
“我是说，”Dominic抚摸着杂志封面发出轻轻的滑腻声响，“他看见你在我家，他说什么了？”  
Dominga愣了一下，放下手转身看Dominic。她发现男人正稍微挑着左边的眉毛，看上去很不正经，但又没有开玩笑的意思。“他说，”Dominga咧开嘴，笑得像个男人，“‘我一直以为你们是兄妹’。”  
Dominic的眉毛挑得更高。  
“会上床的兄妹，”Dominga大笑起来，“我觉得你比他好用。”  
Dominic把攥在手里的眼药水扔回抽屉，伸手撩开Dominga的头发，把她不是很精心遮住的那道疤露出来。  
Dominga安静下来，让酸疼的嘴角抓到个休息的机会。她知道Dominic在看什么，那道留在她头皮上的疤，她也知道Dominic身上在几乎同样的位置那块儿也有一道这样的东西，只是更深更长一点。  
“我是说真的，”她装作毫无察觉似的继续自己的下流话题，“你最好少嗑点，别变成他一样，插进去只有两分钟。”  
“你的头发根本遮不住它。”他像聋了一样自顾自说道，“把它露出来。”  
Dominga抓住他的手甩到一边：“疤脸不喜欢。”  
“他自己就是疤脸。”Dominic干脆用手肘撑着床。  
“所以希望自己睡的女人完美点，”Dominga把腿搭在他大腿上，“有什么问题吗？”  
Dominic做出一个藏在络腮胡下的笑容，继续看那本杂志：  
“没有，我很赞同。”  
Dominga拿出手机刷起本地的论坛，头也不抬地下意识问：“赞同什么？”  
“谁都希望自己睡的女人完美点。”  
Dominic在看她，她知道，那眼神向来能穿透四肢百骸。  
就他妈像X光。

晚上八点当她起床时，Dominic还在睡，而现在她站在门外等他把摩托骑过来，顺便还能抽支烟。  
路灯下的烟雾让她想到第一次和Dominic分享Molly的场景：那双棕色的眼睛隔着水烟的烟雾盯着她，并且随着吸入的动作稍微眯起来。  
“你怎么在这儿。”  
Dominic改装过的摩托十分显眼，噪音也不是一般的大，Dominga转身看他，把精心梳起来的，疤痕上方的鱼骨辫和疤痕一起展现在黄色的灯光下。  
“晚上好，Dom。”  
她说，把烟送到涂了深红唇膏的唇边，眯起眼睛隔着烟雾看他，假睫毛随着眨眼的动作百叶窗一样挡住了她的棕色虹膜。

END.


End file.
